Behind His Hazel Eyes
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Zack's life was crashing. Could his friends pull him back up?
1. Bad Night

BEHIND HIS HAZEL EYES

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by Snfan's "Wishful Thinking". All characters are the property of NBC and their respective owners. I only own the plot. Takes place after the episode where Zack and Slater tried to pull a scam, and Belding pulled his own prank where he made them believe that they were going to jail because of it. I don't remember the ep, only that they both begged the officer not call their fathers. I also figured the Max catered to more than just high school kids since Mr. Belding seemed to show up there a lot, and Jeff worked there as an assistant manager and that Kelly would know the names of the customers. For this story, Zack and Kelly are together.

CHAPTER ONE: BAD NIGHT

Zack Morris kept his eyes shut and tried to focus on his girlfriend, Kelly Kapowski. All he had to do was think of her and he could pretend that it wasn't happening. That it was all a bad dream. Yeah, this was just a nightmare…and he'd wake up soon. A jolt of pain went through him, and he unconsciously let out a moan of pain. _No_, he thought shakily. He wasn't sure if he could take this again. He let out a few shallow breaths. He just---he just couldn't show the man that he was getting to him. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction. However, he couldn't help another groan that escaped his lips.

"Shut up," Derek Morris snarled, pinning his son to his bed. Zack shook. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he stop it? There was another burst of searing pain. _Please. Please let it stop_, he begged. He **hated** when his dad got like this. It was like the man was a totally different person. _Think of Kelly, think of Kelly, think of Kelly, think of Kelly_, he coached himself. Yes, Kelly. Sweet, shy, funny, loving Kelly. She was his saving grace…the only who kept him alive. If it hadn't been for her, Zack wasn't sure **what** he would've done by now. Finally, he felt a sudden loss weight. His father was finally done. There'd be no more tonight. _Thank God_, he thought to himself. He let out a gasping sigh.

"Go to sleep, brat," the man snapped, closing the door. Sleep? How could he sleep? He was in pain. Zack waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. Then, he leaned over the bed, and got his cell phone. He needed someone to talk to. He had to---he had to know it was all gonna be okay…that none of this was his fault. Quickly, he pressed the speed-dial.

"We're Here To Help Hotline," a man's voice announced.

"It's Z," he announced softly. A lump appeared in his throat and he cleared it. He had to---he had to stay calm.

"Z! Man, haven't heard from you in a while. Everything okay?" the man asked in concern. The boy smiled. He loved how this guy actually cared. He wasn't at all like his father. His father was a jerk. He was the whole reason he was calling these guys. He sniffled and swiped at the tears that were beginning to fall.

"No. Um…it---it was…really bad tonight. I just---I really need to talk," Zack said softly. Then, silent tears fell down his face.


	2. Break Down

DISCLAIMER

Saved By The Bell belongs to NBC. I only own the plot.

The next morning, Zack walked through the halls of Bayside High. He numbly went to his locker and opened it. As he searched for his books, his eyes held deep pain. _Man, I can't believe he did this again. I had thought it was all done_, he thought. He had thought they could all be happy. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump.

"Whoa. Easy, Preppy. It's just me," a voice said.

"Hey, Slater," Zack greeted in a monotone. He wasn't really in the mood for this.

"Hey, what's wrong, man?" Albert Clifford "A.C." Slater asked in concern.

"Nothin'. I just---I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Zack answered. _Man, just move on! I don't feel like talkin'!_ he thought to himself.

"What happened? Did your dad chew you out for that prank you pulled?" Slater questioned.

"Something like that," Zack said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just do your time and everything will be fine," Slater consoled, once again putting his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Zack stated, pulling away.

"Hey, what's wrong, Preppy?" Slater queried, grabbing his arm.

"I said don't touch me!" Zack snapped, turning to face him.

"Whoa. Sorry, man," Slater apologized in shock, letting him go. Zack sighed.

"No, man. **I**'**m** sorry. Last night was just kinda rough. Just give me some space today, all right?" he requested.

"Yeah, you got it, Preppy," his friend agreed. Zack turned back to his locker, grabbed his books, and headed for class. As the teacher lectured, the boy merely doodled in his notebook, barely paying attention. When the bell rang, he went to his next class, where he did the same thing.

"Hey, Kell. Does Zack seem kinda out of it to you?" Slater questioned. Kelly Kapowski looked to her boyfriend, who appeared to be doodling absently.

"He seems more preoccupied than usual," she observed. Presently, the teacher noticed that Zack wasn't paying attention.

"Mr. Morris, will you please recap for the class what I've just said?" the teacher requested.

"I don't know…and I don't care," Zack answered dully. Kelly and Slater stared in shock. Zack usually gave a smart-mouthed answer to a question like that. The teacher walked up to the desk.

"Mr. Morris, will you please try again?" he queried in a firm, but gentle tone.

"Hey, get out of my face," Zack snapped, finally looking up.

"Mr. Morris, I won't tolerate this kind of behavior," the man warned.

"As if I care?" Zack questioned, standing up and facing him defiantly.

"Zack," Kelly gasped.

"Hey, uh, Preppy, why don't you tone it down a notch?" Slater suggested.

"Shut up, Slater," Zack said.

"Mr. Morris---" the teacher began.

"To the principal's office. I know," Zack interrupted. Then, he stomped out of the classroom. However, instead of going to Mr. Belding's office, he went into the boy's bathroom. He paced a few times as images of what his father had done invaded his mind.

"Stop! I just want it to stop!" he shouted, hitting a locker. He hit it again. Once he started, he couldn't stop. It felt good to get everything out instead of hiding everything like he did from his friends. Finally, he ran out of steam.

"Stop. Just, please…stop," he whispered. His throat muscles constricted and his eyes brimmed. He put two fists on the locker, laid his forehead against the cool metal, and cried.


	3. The Big Secret

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Snfan (Chs 1-2): Thanks. No prob. Okey-doke. Okey-doke. Thanks.

CraneAndFalconForeven: Thanks. Here ya go.

Foxee-chik: Okey-doke. Thanks. Read on and see. Yep.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I use one name from California Dreams as homage, but that also belongs to NBC. I only own the plot.

Zack wasn't sure how long he'd been in there when he heard the door opening. _Dang it!_ he thought to himself. Frantically, he wiped away his tears. He couldn't let anyone see him like this!

"Hey, Preppy, what's with you? I mean that stunt you pulled---" Slater began.

"Leave it alone, man," Zack said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Slater questioned.

"Nothin'," Zack replied.

"What's going on, Zack?" Slater asked, coming up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Slater, I swear, if you touch me one more time, I'm gonna deck you!" Zack yelled, turning around. Slater recoiled in shock. What was up with Zack? He took note of his friend's puffy eyes.

"You been cryin'?" he asked.

"Go away," came the petulant response.

"No. I'm not going away. Something's obviously wrong," Slater insisted.

"**You** are what's wrong," Zack shot back. "Man, you're so nosy. Don't you ever take a hint?" he continued. Slater's head recoiled as if someone had slapped him. He couldn't believe Zack was treating him like this. He was his best friend.

"Look, whatever issues you've got with your father, I'm sorry. But don't take it out on me," Slater told him.

"Don't talk to me about my father. You don't even know him," Zack snapped. Then, he stomped into the halls.

"Zack," Slater said in surprise. He stood there for a moment, and then followed his friend.

"Mr. Morris, just the man I've been looking for," Principal Richard Belding stated.

"I don't have time for this. I have class," Zack said. He started to walk past, but the man grabbed his arm. Zack froze.

"Mr. Morris, Mr. Lerner tells me you disrupted his class," Mr. Belding told him.

"So what? His class is boring anyway," Zack shrugged. Then, yanking out of the grasp, "I wish everyone would just leave me alone and stay out of my face!" he shouted. Then, before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the school.

"What was **that** all about?" he asked Slater.

"I've got no clue, Sir," Slater answered. Later that day at the Max, Kelly brought a meal to a college man who was wearing a t-shirt, pale blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. His black hair was slicked back except for a few stray bangs, which dangled over his forehead.

"Here you go," she said perkily. He just silently took the meal.

"Hey, is everything okay, Jake?" Kelly asked in concern.

"I'm sorry, Kelly," Jake Sommers apologized. "It's just---we got a call from one of our regulars last night, and he just---sounded **really** broken," he continued. He banged a fist on the table. "It's just so frustrating! I'm **sure** there's just cause to call the cops, but he won't say anything!" he exclaimed.

"Well, isn't that why you guys have tracers?" Kelly questioned.

"He never stays on long enough!" Jake answered.

"Wow. I'm---I'm real sorry," she apologized.

"No, **I**'**m** sorry, Kell. I shouldn't have said anything. I can't break a confidence, and I don't want to bother you with this," Jake apologized.

"Oh, it's no bother," Kelly assured. Then, "Jake, how old do you have to be to work out the hotline?"

"I've been workin' there since I was sixteen…why?" Jake responded.

"Well, my friend Jessie and I have been talking for a while, and we think we might want to help out," Kelly told him.

"I'll talk to my boss. From our talks, and what you've told me about your friend, I think you'd two make fine additions to the hotline," Jake stated.

"Wow. That'd be great," Kelly grinned. Meanwhile, Zack was pacing in his room. He didn't know what to do. He really wished Mom hadn't gone on her trip. Things weren't so bad when she was here.

"ZACK!" Zack jumped at the sound of his father's voice. He was ticked. His door banged open and Zack froze. "What's this I hear about you acting up in class and then skipping school?" the man asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I just had some stuff to figure out and---" Zack hastened to explain.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Morris snarled, slapping him across the face. The force of the impact caused the boy to fall onto his bed. "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT!? I SWEAR, SOMETIMES---"

"Dad, I'm sorry," Zack interrupted, looking at his father imploringly. If only he could get the man to calm down.

"Sorry?" Mr. Morris questioned, his voice calmer. "Sorry?" he repeated. "Oh, you will be," he promised. Then, almost before Zack knew what was happening, he had been thrown onto the bed and straddled. Frantically, he began to fight.

"No! No! No, Dad! Please…no…!" His pleas went unheeded and soon turned into sobs.


	4. Call And Nightmare

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Supergirl3684: Thanks. Yep.

DISCLAIMER

Will be changing pov's throughout the story, as that's only way I can get the hotline angle to work, and I'll try not to make things too confusing. Finally realized the ep I was basing this after is "The Teacher's Strike". Once again, all characters belong to NBC, and I only own the plot. I'm not sure if phone traces for hotlines are done automatically, but for this, they're not.

Twenty-year old Jake Sommers sat in the chair in front of the desk that was used for the We're Here To Help Hotline and blew out a breath.

"What's wrong, Jake?" his best friend, Christina Maddox questioned.

"I'm worried about Z. I mean, we haven't heard from him in a couple years, and then the call the other night. He just---he sounded **really** broken," Jake answered. Christina put a hand on his shoulder. Just then, the phone rang. The two looked at each other.

"You don't think…" her question trailed off as the phone rang again. Jake picked up the receiver.

"We're Here To Help Hotline," he announced. There was a sniffle. Jake waited. He knew callers sometimes took a while before they got the courage to talk. Sure enough, there was a sigh.

"It's all right. Just take your time," Jake encouraged.

"I hate him," a voice said. Even though it was whispered, Jake had heard it enough to recognize who it was.

"Z?" he asked. Instantly, Christina connected the phone's tracer. There was another sniffle.

"I hate him so much. How could he **do** this to me?" Z wondered.

"Z, if you're being hurt, you've **gotta** tell someone," Jake stated. There was a scoff.

"I can't tell. It'd kill my mother," Z said. Jake blew out a breath.

"Then let me do it. Let **me** call the police! I can---" he began.

"No!" Z interrupted. "Forget it. It doesn't matter," he said.

"Z, wa---" a buzzing noise told him that Z had hung up. "Aw, dang it!" he seethed. In his room, Zack sighed and messed up his hair. What had he been thinking? He had to stop calling the hotline. All they did was push him to tell…to break the silence. And that was something he could never do. If anyone knew what his father did to him…they'd never be able to look at him again. They'd never see him the same. They'd be so disgusted at how dirty he was. _But what if they __**did**__ find out? Would it really be so bad?_ Zack wondered to himself. Sighing, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. What if his friends knew? _** Zack walked into the halls of Bayside High. As he went to his locker, he felt everyone staring at him. He got his books, Slater came up to him.**_

_**"Did you like it, Preppy?" he asked bitingly. **_

_**"Wha---" Zack questioned.**_

_**"When your father was all over you? Did you like it or something? I mean, you never stopped it," Slater reminded him.**_

_**"Yeah. I mean, we lived right next door to each other and you never **__**once**__** told me anything. So you **__**had**__** to have wanted it," Jessie agreed.**_

_**"No! That's not true! I hated it!" Zack protested. **_

_**"Right, you hated it so much you kept it a secret. Face it, Zack. You knew it was wrong and you didn't do anything," Screech chimed.**_

_**"Screech," Zack said in a hurt tone. He turned around---to find himself face-to-face with Kelly.**_

_**"Kelly," he said in relief, reaching for her.**_

_**"**__**Don't**__** touch me," she snapped, pulling away.**_

_**"Kelly?" he asked, feeling his heart shatter.**_

_**"What on Earth makes you think I would want you, Zack? You're dirty and tainted, and you're no good to me," she told him.**_

_**"Kelly? Oh, come on. You don't know what I've been through!" Zack protested.**_

_**"I always knew you were a freak, Preppy, and this just proves it," Slater stated.**_

_**"Freak. Freak. Freak," Jessie began to chant. The others joined her and surrounded him. **_

_**"Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak," they chanted.**_

_**"Stop it! Stop it! I'm not a freak!" Zack cried. **_

_**"Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak."**_ _** Zack sank to his knees and covered his ears, but their chant still rang loudly in his ears.**_ With a frightened gasp, he awoke. Zack blew out a breath and his eyes clouded.


	5. Volunteers And Shock

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Anne Maxwell: Yeah.

Windyfontaine (Chs 1-4): Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean: those were the good old days. Glad you think so. Yes, he does. Enjoy. Have fun, lol. Maybe. Cool. Yeah. Thanks. Here's more, thanks.

Supergirl3684: Glad you think so.

CraneAndFalconForeven: Thanks for the nitpick, and I corrected it. Thanks. Semi-writer's block, and that one's finished.

Tonee Alto: I take it you like. Well, with **that** as a motivator…oh, you were kidding? So was I. Hope you like.

Snfan: I'm glad you think so. Me too, and **I**'**m** the one writing him. Hope this is soon enough.

Foxee-chik: I guess you like it. Glad you think so. Keep reading. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I only own characters you don't recognize. I just realized I never introduced Lisa, Screech, or Jessie other than in the dream, so that'll happen here. Sorry it's coming so late. I was looking on t. and saw that I was spelling Slater's nickname for Zack wrong, so there **will** be a change.

The next day at school, Zack kept his gaze averted from everyone. He didn't want anyone talking to him. The boy opened his locker and grabbed his books.

"Zack Morris worrying about his classes two days in a row? Weird," a voice teased.

"That's not funny, Jessie," Zack snapped. Jessica "Jessie" Spano looked at her friend in shock.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for snapping," the boy apologized.

"Now you're apologizing? Something's **definitely** going on," Jessie kidded.

"Jessie," Zack snapped again.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you still fighting with your dad?" Jessie asked in concern.

"You could say that," Zack answered. Before Jessie could probe any further, Kelly, Slater, Samuel "Screech" Powers, and Lisa Turtle came up to them.

"Hey, guys," the group greeted.

"Hey," Jessie acknowledged. Zack just got his books and went on his way, not even stopping to give Kelly a kiss.

"What's up with **him**?" Kelly asked in hurt confusion.

"I have no idea," Jessie admitted.

"Oh, hey! I talked to Jake after his shift last night," Kelly recalled.

"Yeah. What'd he say?" Jessie wondered.

"Well, he talked to his boss, who agreed that we could volunteer after school and on weekends. We could start today if we wanted. We don't have any practices or rehearsals," Kelly said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do it," Jessie agreed.

"I think it's great that you two wanna help out like that," Slater commented.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to help out there for a while. They do a **lot** of good," Jessie stated. Then, they hurried off to class before the bell rang. For some, the day dragged on and couldn't end fast enough, but for others it went by all too quickly. At the end of the day, Zack slowly put his books away. He used to like Friday s, but now…he didn't want to go home. His dad was still ticked and his mom wouldn't be back until Monday. A wave of emotion overcame him and he dropped his books and put his hands on the lockers. He couldn't---he couldn't do this. It just wasn't fair!

"Zack, are you okay?" Kelly asked in concern, coming over to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," Zack answered, bending down to collect his books.

"I'd help you, but I don't want to be late for my first day," Kelly apologetically told him.

"Yeah, whatever. Go," Zack responded, just wanting her to leave. With a hurt, confused look, Kelly did so. A few minutes later, what his girlfriend had just said registered in Zack's mind.

"First day? First day of **what**?" he wondered. Then, he shrugged. He didn't really care. He had more important things on his mind---like what he was going to do about his father. He blew out a breath. Maybe that guy at the hotline was right. Maybe he **should** tell someone. But how could he tell anyone? Would they even believe him? Zack blew out a breath. He just didn't know what to do. He went to the parking lot and went to his car, where he slowly began the drive home. Once he got home, he walked into the house.

"You sure took your sweet time," his father snapped.

"Dad…please don't start," Zack groaned. Before the man could respond, their house phone rang. Zack quickly grabbed it, eager for any chance to avoid a fight.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Zack?" he heard a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, hey, Mom. You havin' a good time?" he questioned. Derek made a gesture indicating that Zack should give him the phone, but the boy ignored him and turned around so that they weren't facing.

"Oh, it's beautiful out here," Melanie Morris answered.

"That's great, Mom. Um, you're still coming home Monday, right?" Zack checked. _Please come home, Mom. I'm dying here_, he silently begged.

"That's actually what I called to say. My flight got canceled and I won't be able to get another one until Wednesday," Mrs. Morris stated.

"Wha---Wednesday?" Zack asked, his voice cracking. He'd probably be dead by Wednesday.

"Zack, is everything okay?" Mrs. Morris questioned.

"Everything's fine, Mom. We just really miss you," Zack lied.

"Let me talk to your father," Mrs. Morris requested.

"Sure thing, Mom," Zack agreed. He handed the phone to his father, who slapped him on the back of the head.

"Go to your room. I'll deal with you later," Mr. Morris said in a soft tone so that his wife couldn't hear. Zack did as he was told. He got his cell phone and hit the speed-dial. The phone rang a few times.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on," he said frantically. Finally, the connection came through.

"We're Here To Help Hotline," a familiar voice announced. Shocked, Zack dropped the phone. _Kelly!_ he thought in dismay. This must've been what she had been referring to today in school.

"Hello?" his girlfriend asked. Zack quickly cut the line. At the hotline, Kelly looked at her phone in worry.

"Everything okay?" Jake questioned.

"They hung up," Kelly answered.

"That happens sometimes. They'll most likely call back," Jake assured. Hearing his door open, Zack quickly hid his phone and turned around just as his father walked into the room and closed the door. Then, he slumped his shoulders and resigned himself for what he knew was coming.


	6. Confession

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Bouncerok: Don't worry. Here's the update.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha (ch 4-5): Yep. My brother likes that show. Here's an update. Sorry it wasn't soon enough.

Foxee-chik: Okey-doke. Glad you like. Well, wait no more and see for yourself.

Anne Maxwell: Yeah, I know what you mean. Wait and see. Hope this is soon enough, and I thought that'd be a nice twist.

Fia: Thanks. Yep. Hope this is soon enough. Here's more.

Julie: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Skittles aka Athena Perry: Thanks, glad you think so. Okey-doke.

Ihavealife2uknow: Thanks. Wow, hope you're enjoyin'. Glad you think so, here's more and I hope it's soon enough.

Supergirl3684: Yeah.

Tonee Alto: Glad you like. Sorry to hear that…hopefully this chap will make things clear. Hope this is soon enough. You're welcome.

Snfan: Glad you think so. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I'm skipping the weekend to move the story along. Zack's memories are in flashes, so they may be disjointed. I apologize for any confusion.

On Monday morning, Zack parked in his usual spot, trying to ignore the screams of protest his body was sending him. His father hadn't let up once over the weekend. The first time after his mom had hung up had been his "discipline" for not handing over the phone when told, and the other times…Zack's eyes clouded, and he shuddered, trying to will away the memory of his father's hands. After parking, he got out and headed for the entrance of Bayside High. He blew out a breath and walked up the steps. Ignoring the usual greetings from the other students, he went to his locker and opened it. As he rummaged around, getting his things together, images danced in his head. _ A door opened and Zack tensed. Hands held him down as he struggled to get free._

"No," he whispered. He couldn't---he couldn't give in to this. He had to stay strong. He had to will the memories away. _Zack tried to get free, but his father held him down._ Zack moaned, and scrunched up a notebook in his hands. What was he going to do? _I can't---I can't continue on like this. I gotta tell someone_, he thought to himself.

"Zack?" a voice asked, breaking into his reverie. Zack froze. Kelly! "Are you all right?" she queried, putting a hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me…**please**." Kelly pulled her arm away, shocked and confused at the desperate tone in her boyfriend's voice. "Zack, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him in concern.

"I'm in big trouble, Kell…and…I don't know what to do," Zack admitted.

"What's going on, Zack?" Kelly questioned. Nervously, Zack looked around. Seeing the people, he grabbed Kelly's arm and dragged her to a secluded part of the hallway. Now Kelly was starting to **really** worry. Whatever was going on, it must've been really big.

"Zack, what is it?" she asked again. He blew out a breath.

" I can't believe I'm actually gonna **say** this," he told her.

"Zack, whatever it is, you can tell me. I will always be here for you," Kelly promised.

"You mean that?" Zack questioned.

"Yes. Of course," Kelly responded.

"It's um---it's about my father," Zack said.

"What about your father? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Sick?" Kelly asked in frantic concern. That would explain why he had been so spacey lately.

"Oh, he's sick all right," Zack answered. Kelly's eyes furrowed in confusion when she heard the bitter tone.

"Zack?" she questioned.

"Kell, he's been----he's been---" Zack faltered. What if she hated him? What if she realized how dirty he was and left him?

"What's been happening Zack?" Kelly asked softly.

"He's been touching me," Zack confessed hoarsely.

"**What**?" Kelly questioned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had known the Morris family for years, even before she and Zack had started dating, though admittedly, that hadn't been very well. However, Zack's pale face spoke volumes.

"Kell, say somethin'---**please**," he implored.

"I'm here for you, Zack," she told him. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She took his hands into hers. Then, he wrapped her into a tight hug. A single tear trailed down his face.


	7. Breaking The Silence

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

BiccaBoo: Thanks. Me too. Hey, they were great. Thanks. Keep reading. Hope this is soon enough. You too.

Needles: Yes, he is.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Yep. Hope this is soon enough. Glad you think so.

Tonee Alto: Thanks.

Foxee-chik: Yep. Okey-doke, thanks.

Jessica: Yes, he did. Good shock I hope. Read on and see. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Here's more.

Anne Maxwell: Thanks, it was a recommendation. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Snfan: Yep. Yep. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Windyfontaine (Chs 5-6): Yeah. Did you now? Enjoy. Thanks. I figured she would be. That's right. We'll see. I will, you too.

Supergirl3684: I figured it was about time he did.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I only own characters you don't recognize. I don't know how long cheerleading practices usually last, so I'm making it up.

After a while, Kelly pulled back slightly.

"Kelly?" Zack asked frantically. Was she gonna leave him?

"Zack, I need to ask you something, and…I'm hoping you won't get mad, but I need to know," Kelly stated.

"What?" Zack asked, trying to calm his beating heart. She wasn't leaving, she just had questions. That was normal.

"Did you call the We're Here To Help Hotline the other night?" Kelly queried.

"Yes, that was me," Zack admitted. "I didn't---I didn't know you had started working there. And when I heard your voice…I got scared," he continued.

"Why?" Kelly wondered.

"I didn't know how you'd react," Zack confessed. "Kell, I just---I'm not sure what to do," he continued.

"Zack, you **have** to tell somebody," Kelly urged.

"I can't! It'll kill my mother," Zack protested.

"Zack, look at what it's doing to you. It's like---you're giving up. You haven't even tried to pull a fast one on Mr. Belding in the last two days," Kelly pointed out.

"Dad hates it when I scam," Zack stated. Kelly took his hand and held it between hers.

"Zack, you can't continue like this. It's killing you," she told him.

"Kell, you don't understand. I can't---" his sentence was cut off by the warning bell. "We better go," he said softly. Then, they went into their class. As the teacher droned on, Zack found his mind wandering. What was he going to do? Kelly was right: he **had** to tell. But what would happen to his mother? This would destroy her. How could he do that to her? Lisa looked at Zack in concern. What was wrong with him? The boy looked **really** wound. About fifty minutes later, the bell rang. Then, they went to their lockers.

"Yo, Zacky!" Rhonda Robistelli called. Zack tensed as he switched out his books._** The door to his room opened.**_

_**"Zacky?" his father questioned.**_

"Yo, Zacky!" Rhonda called again, breaking into his thoughts.

"Not now, Rhonda," Zack said harshly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rhonda questioned.

"Nothin'! Just leave me alone, all right?" Zack angrily tossed back.

"Fine, be that way," Rhonda said in a hurt tone and walked off in a huff. Zack blew out a breath.

"Come on, Zack. Get it together," he coached himself. Then, he went to class. Kelly looked at Zack sympathetically. Keeping his secret had to be killing him. Zack twirled his pencil between his fingers. He couldn't believe he had just told Kelly! But things had gotten so messed up. He had **had** to tell **someone**! But if his father ever found out…Zack shuddered. He could just imagine how well **that** would go over. Man, he wished his mom had come home. Things weren't so bad when she was around. He slumped his shoulders and sunk into his seat. He just---he wanted everything to stop. He was sick of it all.

"Mr. Morris." Zack jumped as Mr. Brooks brought down his ruler on the desk. "Would please summarize for the class what I just spoke about?" the man requested. Zack stammered out a lame explanation. Truth be told, he had **no** clue what the man had been saying. He had been too busy wondering what he was going to do about his father. Kelly watched as Mr. Brooks continued to badger Zack. _Man, what a jerk_, she thought to herself.

"Humph. Well, what was I expecting from a mess-up like **you**?" he finally sneered. Zack's face twisted into a pained expression, as if the comment had hit close to home, which Kelly suspected it had. When Mr. Brooks was done with Zack, he moved on. Kelly glared at the man. He was such a jerk. After school, the group of friends met at their lockers.

"Does anyone have any plans? I feel like hanging at the Max," Lisa said as Zack put his things away.

"Wrestling practice," Slater said.

"Cheerleading," Kelly answered.

"And then the hotline," Jessie added.

"I'm free," Screech enthusiastically told her.

"Be still my heart," Lisa responded sarcastically. Then, "Zack?"

"I can't. I'm grounded," Zack answered.

"Grounded?" the others echoed.

"Hey, Preppie, what'd you do **now**?" Slater wondered.

"My dad and I got into a fight and I mouthed off," Zack lied. Then, he grabbed his stuff and walked out.

"What's up with **him**?" Slater wondered. Once he was home, Zack went straight to his room. There was no need to anger his father even more. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of his dad's car engine coming up the drive and tensed. He didn't want to have to deal with this right now. He paced in his room nervously. Maybe the man would just go into his study and forget about him. It wasn't likely, but he could hope. He heard the front door open and he grew even tenser. _Please. Please not today_, he begged silently. He just couldn't handle it today.

"Zacky?" his father asked. Zack closed his eyes and gulped nervously. He **hated** when he called him that. "Zacky?" Mr. Morris asked again, his voice getting an edge.

"In my room, Dad," Zack quickly called. There were footsteps and the door soon opened to reveal his father.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he demanded.

"I didn't hear you the first time," Zack answered. Before he even knew what was happening, Mr. Morris had stridden into the room and slapped Zack across the face.

"What have I told you about liars in this house?" he snarled.

"Careful, Dad. You don't want Mom coming home and asking why I have a bruise across my face," the boy shot back. The man shoved his son back, causing him to stumble and fall across the bed.

"I'm gettin' real sick of your attitude, boy," he said harshly.

"And I'm gettin' sick of bein' treated like a toy. I'm your **son**…in case you've forgotten," Zack shot back. The boy wasn't sure where exactly he was getting the courage to behave like this, but he **did** know that what he told his father was true. He **was** sick of how he was being treated. He just wanted the man back to normal. Derek walked towards Zack angrily and the boy scooted up his bed. He had gone too far, he could see it in his father's eyes. Derek leaned over and grabbed Zack's ankle. Then, with a swift tug, he pulled him down the bed.

"You think you can get away with acting like a brat? Guess I'm gonna have to teach you to be good," Derek stated, straddling him. Zack's eyes widened fearfully.

"No! No, Dad!" he shouted, as he began to struggle.

"Jeans," Derek commanded, pinning him down.

"Dad, no. Please. Not again," Zack begged.

"**Jeans**," Derek emphasized. Zack slumped his shoulders and nodded in defeat. Derek released his son long enough for the boy to do what he commanded. Then, he re-pinned his son to his bed. Zack closed his eyes and heard the sound of another zipper opening. _Think of Kelly, think of Kelly, think of Kelly, think of Kelly_, he coached himself frantically. However, this time, the continuous jolts of pain were too much.

"Please. Please," he moaned.

"Shut up," his father snarled. Zack's body wracked in pain and silent tears began to fall. _Please. Please, just stop_, he begged to himself. Man, why had he given in?

"Come on, Zacky. Don't be this way." Zack froze at the change in his father's tone. No longer angry, it now sounded loving. Man, he was gonna mess with his head again. The tears continued to fall. "Zacky, don't. You know I hate it when you cry," the man continued. Zack's body remained frozen as he felt his father's hand brush away his tears. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Zack's mind screamed. This was always worse. When he acted like he actually cared during the abuse. Zack tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He tried to struggle, but the man's grip was too tight.

"Please. Please…no more," he whimpered.

"Sssssshhhhh, ssssshhhhh, sssssshhhhh," his father soothed. His weight shifted, and Zack took the chance to break free.

"I said '**Stop**'," Zack emphasized emotionally, pushing the man off of him. "You're not doing this to me anymore. I won't let you," he continued, sitting up.

"Zack," Mr. Morris said in surprise. Zack zipped up his jeans.

"It's over. What you're doing to me: it's ending now," he stated as he grabbed his cell phone and car keys, and walked towards the door.

"Zack, you can't! It'll kill your mother!" Mr. Morris said frantically.

"NO! Don't you **dare**! Don't you **dare** pull that trash on me again!" Zack shouted, his voice breaking. "I kept this a secret for years. I kept silent because I was so afraid Mom would find out. But you know, so what? So what if she finds out? So what if my friends think I'm dirty ant tainted? So what? Kelly knows, and she can still look at me…still **touch** me. And that's all I need," he finished.

"Zack, there was two of us. They're gonna wonder why you didn't say no," Derek warned.

"I'm saying 'no' now," Zack shot back.

"They'll take you away," Derek said.

"You really think I care…Daddy?" Zack questioned, his voice breaking again. Then, he quickly walked out of the house, got into his car, and drove away. As he did so, he pressed the speed-dial on his phone.

"We're Here To Help Hotline," a voice announced.

"It's me," he announced.

"Z?" the man asked

"Yeah, um…can…can I meet with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Where do you want to meet?" the man questioned.

"You mind if I, uh---come there?" Zack queried.

"You know the way?" the man questioned.

"I've scouted the place before," Zack admitted. He had just never had the guts to go in. "I'll see you in a few," he said, then hung up. After several minutes, he finally arrived at the place. He parked, cut the engine, and then walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal an older Caucasian man with a gray t-shirt and green jeans. His black hair was mussed and lay haphazardly on his head, as if he had raked his fingers through his locks.

"Z?" he questioned.

"Zack Morris," Zack replied.

"Jake Sommers," the man introduced himself.

"I've got a lot to tell you," Zack confessed.

"Come in," Jake said, making room through the front door. Zack walked in.

"Well, it all started when…"


	8. Zack's Report

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Bouncerok: Okey-doke.

Supergirl3684: Glad you like.

Foxee-chik: Thanks. Yeah, I figured it was about time. Sounds like a book I'd have to check out. Okey-doke. Thanks.

Anne Maxwell: Wow, whoops. Don't want **that**. Yeah, I felt it was about time, yes he is, we'll see, no doubt.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Thanks. That's right. Hope this is soon enough.

Tonee Alto: Glad you like. I explained who Rhonda was in a pm.

Windyfontaine: I take it you like. Yeah, it was. Thanks. Yay me! No prob, you too.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I only own characters you don't recognize. And I made a mistake in the Time-line. It's not "Teacher's Strike" that I meant this to be after, but "Wrestling With The Future". Sorry for the mistake.

Kelly and Jessie laughed as they walked into the hotline.

"Did you see the look on her face when you did that split?" Kelly questioned.

"Yeah, she was so sure she was better than me just because she's a few pounds lighter," Jessie answered. They laughed again. Then, Kelly's smile died.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"Zack?" Kelly questioned.

"Kell," Zack said emotionally. She ran to him and he hugged her tightly.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Jessie wondered.

"You three know each other?" Jake asked in surprise.

"He's my boyfriend," Kelly answered.

"We all go to the same school," Jessie replied at the same.

"Zack, what happened?" Kelly wondered.

"He started in on me as soon I got home. I couldn't take it," Zack answered.

"Your face," Kelly noted, seeing the faint bruise. "Did he do that to you?" she queried.

"Yeah. He thought I was lying to him," Zack admitted. Meanwhile, Jessie was listening to the exchange and coming to a horrible realization.

"Zack, are you saying your father---" she began to ask, but faltered.

"How do you think I became such a good liar, Jess?" he confirmed.

"Oh, Zack. I'm---I'm **so** sorry. I live next door. I---I should've seen---" Jessie started to apologize.

"No. It's **my** fault…for not telling the first time," Zack interrupted.

"The only one at fault is your father," Jake corrected.

"Have you called the police?" Jessie questioned.

"Just before you two got here. They'll be here shortly," Jake answered. Zack blew out a breath and messed up his hair.

"It's gonna be okay…you'll see," Kelly comforted, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Zack admitted. "Or you," he said to Jessie.

"I'm just so sorry I didn't realize it," Jessie said.

"Don't blame yourself. I got good at hiding it," Zack told her. Then, "Will I have to talk to the cops alone?"

"Not if you don't want to," Jake assured.

"Good. 'Cause I don't know if I can do this alone," Zack said.

"Hey, we'll be right here," Jessie promised, coming up to him and putting a hand on his arm.

"I just---I don't know how I'm gonna tell my mother," Zack admitted.

"Hey, one step at a time," Kelly told him. Zack sighed and nodded.

"Right. One step at a time," he agreed. _Man, what am I doing?_ he thought to himself. Was he crazy? What about his mother? He sighed and his girlfriend gave him a brief hug.

"It'll be okay," she assured him. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably the officers," Jake surmised and then went to answer the door.

"Don't leave," Zack pleaded, grabbing her hand.

"Never," Kelly promised.

"We're right here," Jessie added. He gulped. Unbidden, an old memory popped up.

_"I'll tell! I swear I'll tell," a young Zack warned._

_You think anyone's gonna believe you?" Derek smirked. _

"They'll believe me," Zack muttered darkly.

"Are you Mr. Morris?" one of the officers questioned as they walked up behind Jake.

"Zack, please. Mr. Morris is…my dad," Zack corrected.

"Forgive me," the officer said. "I'm Detective Porter, this is my partner, Officer Wilder," he introduced

"Good to meet you," Zack told them.

"Is there a place we can talk privately?" the officer questioned.

"Is it all right if my friends are there? I---I don't think I can do this alone," Zack said.

"That'll be fine," Detective Porter assured.

"We can use my office," Jake told them. "Molly! Karen! Man the phones!" he shouted.

"You got it, Jake!" a voice agreed. Then, Jake led them to his office, where he closed the door. For a moment, Zack was silent.

"Anytime you're ready. But of course, take your time," Officer Wilder told him.

"It---it was on and off for years. But, uh---it---it got **really** bad when I turned thirteen and started junior high," Zack commented. "It---it was like---I'm---I'm not even sure how to explain it. He had always---gotten friendly---but when I hit thirteen, he got like---**rougher**," he continued. Jessie felt the color drain from her face. Since they were kids? This had been happening since they were kids and she had never noticed? What kind of friend was she?

"Did you ever try to tell someone?" Officer Wilder questioned.

"After the first time---that I can remember, that is---I---I threatened to tell Mom---and he said that I couldn't," Zack admitted.

"Why couldn't you tell your mother?" Officer Wilder asked.

"It'd destroy her. He's her husband. She loves him. How can I do this to her?" Zack pointed out.

"Zack, this isn't your fault," Kelly softly reminded him. Her right hand balled into a fist. For the first time that she could remember, she literally wanted to kill someone. She couldn't believe that Mr. Morris had done this to Zack. Had messed him up so badly. She wanted the man to suffer. To hurt. Zack sighed.

"After all, I just---I started acting up in school, I'd get detention, and I'd be safe for a while," he said. Meanwhile, Derek had since gone downstairs and was trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. Zack had **protested**. He had **rejected** him. And for what? All right. Perhaps he had been a bit harsh, but the boy knew he didn't condone lying. A knock on the door broke his reverie. He went to the door and answered it.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Derek Morris?" an officer asked.

"Yes, that's me," the man confirmed.

"You're under arrest for the sexual assault of your son," the officer told him.

"What? That's crazy!" Derek Morris. _What did he do? He didn't have to do this! We could've worked it out!_ he thought to himself. As the man was led out the door, the officer read him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"


	9. Mother's Belief

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Punette101: Yes it is. Hope this is soon enough.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Dude! Here ya go.

Bouncerok: Okey-doke. Hope this is soon enough.

Snfan: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Tonee Alto: I take it you like it.

Anne Maxwell: Glad you think so. Of course not, he's a predator. Well, read on.

Windyfontaine: Nice restraint, lol. Of course not, he's a predator. Probably not. Thanks, here ya go. You too.

Supergirl3684: We'll see. Glad you approve.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I only own the plot. I know some of the travel stuff is unrealistic, but it moves the story along. And if anyone's interested, I started a forum in this section called "When You Wake Up In The Morning".

Melanie Morris was primping her hair in front of the mirror when the phone in her hotel room rang. She ignored it and continued fixing her hair. Hey, as long as she had to stay the extra days, she might as well make the most of them. The phone rang again. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Melanie Morris?" a voice asked.

"Yes," the woman confirmed.

"This is Detective Porter with the Bayside Police Department," the voice told her.

"What happened? Are my husband and son all right?" Melanie questioned frantically.

"They're fine, but I **am** afraid I have some bad news," Detective Porter stated.

"There wouldn't be bad news if they were fine," Melanie shot back. _Touché_, the detective thought to himself.

"Mrs. Morris, your husband's been arrested for the sexual assault of your son," Detective Porter told her.

"**WHAT**?" Mrs. Morris exclaimed. _Derek wouldn't---that can't be right!_ She thought to herself.

"We have the statement from your son, Zachary," Detective Porter confirmed. Suddenly, her legs refused to work. Melanie sank onto the bed.

"This---this doesn't make sense. Derek loves Zack. He---he wouldn't---" the woman's confused stammering trailed off as the conversation she had had with her son suddenly came back to her.

"_Zack?" she asked._

_"Oh, hey, Mom. You havin' a good time?" Zack questioned. _

_"Oh, it's beautiful out here," she answered._

_"That's great, Mom. Um, you're still coming home Monday, right?" Zack checked. _

_"That's actually what I called to say. My flight got canceled and I won't be able to get another one until Wednesday," she stated._

_"Wha---Wednesday?" Zack asked. She frowned, hearing the crack in his voice._

_"Zack, is everything okay?" she questioned._

_"Everything's fine, Mom. We just really miss you," Zack answered. _Melanie gasped softly.

"Mrs. Morris?" the detective questioned.

"Oh, my gosh. How could I have not realized?" she wondered.

"Mrs. Morris, it's okay. None of this is your fault. Your husband was obviously very good at hiding it," Detective Porter said.

"I left Zack alone with him," Melanie stated. Then, "Um, my flight was canceled, I---" her voice trailed off again.

"We can work something out. Just tell us where you are," Detective Porter assured. She did so and he promised her a flight and pickup for later that evening. Melanie hung up the phone and immediately began packing and then left. After she was done, she went about her business, getting the ticket that had been bought for her. When her flight finally came, she was one of the first in line. After the flight landed and she had gotten her bags, she was met by a police officer.

"Mrs. Morris? I'm Officer Carson. Detective Porter asked me to pick you up," the man stated.

"Take me to my son," she demanded. The man led her out to his squad car, and then he drove off. Minutes later, they arrived at a building that the woman was unfamiliar with.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

"The We're Here To Help Hotline. Your son's inside," the man told her.

"Thank you," she said. She grabbed her things, and then hurried in, the man close behind her.

"Zack?" she called, running down the halls. "Zack?" she called again. Hearing his mother's voice, Zack blew out a breath.

"Well, she doesn't **sound** mad," he noted.

"Zack?" they heard the woman call again, as she came through the door.

"Mom," he said softly, slowly walking up to her.

"Oh, Zack, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I'm so sorry," she said, throwing her arms around her son and pulling him into a hug. He slowly put his hands around her.

"It's okay, Mom. It's okay," he said softly.

"No, it's not. How could I have been so blind to what he was doing to you? How come you never thought you could tell me?" she responded. Officer Carson watched the scene silently.

"Are you kidding? He's your husband. How could I hurt you like that?" he countered. The woman pulled back and grabbed his chin so that he was facing her.

"You're my son. There is nothing more important to me than you---not even your father," she told him.

"He said it would kill you," Zack stated.

"I'm about ready to kill **him**," Mrs. Morris commented.

"I never thought you'd believe me," Zack admitted hoarsely.

"I will **always** believe you, Zack," Mrs. Morris assured him.

"Thanks, Mom," Zack said softly. Then, "Can---can we go home? I just---I just wanna get some sleep."

"Oh, Zack. I'm sorry, man. It **has** been a long day for you, hasn't it?" a man apologized. Mrs. Morris looked at him in confusion.

"By the way, who are you?" she questioned.

"I'll explain everything at home, Mom," her son promised. Then, Zack wiggled out of the embrace and gave Kelly a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just take your time," she told him.

"Do you want us to come over later, or---" Jessie began to ask.

"I'd like to spend some time alone with my mom," Zack interrupted.

"Yeah, of course. Take your time," Kelly repeated.

"Let's go, Sweetie," Mrs. Morris said.

"I'll take you home," Officer Carson offered.

"That'd be great," Mrs. Morris commented. The trio walked out. Except for the woman giving directions, the ride home was silent.

"Do you want me to stay?" Officer Carson queried.

"We'll be all right, thank you," Mrs. Morris answered.

"Okay. Here's my card. Call if you need anything," the officer stated, handing the woman a business card.

"Thank you," she said. He tipped his hat and then went on his way. Zack and his mother went inside, where they sat down on the couch.

"I'm almost afraid to ask you how you're doing because I know that'd be a stupid question," she said.

"I'm actually doing okay," he told her. "I mean---you and Kelly believe me---that's enough," he continued.

"Zack, when did this all start?" Mrs. Morris questioned.

"Mom---you---you don't want to know that. It'd just hurt you even more," Zack fudged.

"Zachary," Mrs. Morris said firmly. _Yikes. My full name_, he thought to himself. He blew out a breath and began his story.


	10. Realization

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Foxee-chik: Thanks. Okey-doke. I'm glad. Here you go.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: DUDE! Glad you like, but I am not a chimp, lol.

Anne Maxwell: Of course she would, easier said than done.

Aglowingstar: Thanks. Okey-doke. Yeah, I figured they'd correlate.

Supergirl3684: I figured she would.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I only own the plot. I'm not sure if some of the information I have here is accurate, so if it's not, I apologize. I use part of my fic "What Slater Heard" as a flashback and there's a reference to "Beauty and the Screech".

The next morning, Zack woke up to sunlight streaming in his face. Wait a minute sunlight? It shouldn't be in his face. With a moan, he put a hand in front of his face. _What time is it?_ he wondered, stretching to get the kinks out of his body from sleeping on the couch. He glanced at the clock on the coffee table: eight-thirty.

"Oh, shoot! I'm late!" he exclaimed, sitting straight up. He jumped up and frantically began running around the room, grabbing his backpack. As he did so, a small piece of paper fell to the ground. Curious, he picked it up.

"Zack, since you went through so much last night with talking to the police and explaining to me what's been going on, I cleared it with Mr. Belding so that you'd have today off. Get lots of rest, love you, Mom," he read. He let out a soft smile. So…he didn't have to go to school today. That was kind of cool, though he wished it was under better circumstances. Meanwhile, at Bayside High, the others were talking in the halls.

"Hey, uh, where's Zack?" Slater wondered.

"Oh, he's not feeling very well, today. Some kind of bug," Jessie lied.

"Gee, I hope it's nothing serious," Screech commented.

"Oh, I doubt it. Knowing Zack, it'll only last twenty-four hours. After all, we **do** have a history test today," Kelly commented. She and Jessie forced out a laugh, and Screech and Slater laughed heartily. Just then, Lisa came up.

"Hey, Lisa," Slater greeted. She didn't answer. "What's wrong?' he asked.

"I was helping out at the hospital last night, and one of the doctors got called out to do a rape kit," Lisa told them.

"Oh, how awful," Slater said.

"Yeah, that's terrible," Jessie added. _I wonder if that was for Zack_, she thought.

"Hey, you think that has anything to do with Morris bein' absent today? You think the rape kit was for him?" Slater wondered.

"**That**'**s**…quite a leap," Kelly stated nervously.

"No, no, no. Stay with me," Slater requested. "Just think about it: he never wants Belding to meet with his father, whenever he talks about his father, there's a hostility, and---" Slater stopped, as something inside his mind clicked.

_**"Come on, Zacky. Can't you stay a while?" he heard a man plead.**_

_**"No, I can't. I told you: I'm going to a concert," Zack responded.**_

"_**It's one concert. I'd really like you to stay home," Mr. Morris stated.**_

"_**Dad, don't start this tonight. Please," Zack emphasized firmly. Morris? Slater thought to himself. What was going on?**_

_**"Don't you take that tone with me, boy," Mr. Morris warned.**_

_**"Back off!" Zack shouted. Then, the door opened to reveal the blond-haired boy.**_

"I don't believe it," Slater said.

"What?" Screech and the girls asked together.

"I, uh, I think I may have heard Mr. Morris making a move on Zack," Slater responded.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly wondered.

"It was when he and I went to the George Michael concert because you were feeling down about Screech. I walked up, and I heard them arguing. Mr. Morris really wanted Zack to stay home, and Zack told him not to start anything. Then, I heard him yell "Back off!" and he came out," Slater told them.

"And you never told anyone?" Kelly questioned.

"Well, at the time, we weren't really friends, and I had forgotten all about it until now," Slater answered.

"That doesn't really prove anything," Kelly stated unconvincingly stated.

"I don't know. What Slater says makes sense. I mean, Zack and his dad have had this on and off again strained relationship. It makes perfect sense," Lisa agreed.

"Wow. Poor Zack," Screech said. Everyone voiced their agreement.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I realize that a doctor or nurse going out to perform a rape kit is a sensitive topic, and would be kept a secret due to privacy issues, but I just couldn't see Lisa keeping it a secret.


	11. Memories And Call

SHOUT OUT/ANSWERS

Tonee Alto: Hey, he's just puttin' two and two together. Yep. Glad you like. Here you go.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Good. Nope. Smart, and in love with SBTB. I know. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Snfan: Thanks. I will.

Anne Maxwell: It's okay. I knew what you meant. Thanks, sorry this isn't soon enough.

Supergirl3684: Thanks.

Windyfontaine (Chs 9-10): Of course. Yep, thanks. Yes, she would. Exactly. No prob, you too.

DISCLAIMER

Sorry. School got in the way. But, hey, gotta channel the inner Jessie. Belongs to NBC. I'd like to thank Snfan for helping me with certain parts of the story, such as having Zack tell Kelly and one part that I can't say yet, 'cause it'd ruin the surprise.

Meanwhile, back at home, Zack was looking around his room. When it came to certain things, he threw them in a pile. These were things that his father had given him. Things that were meant to keep him quiet. So far, the pile had an old toy racecar, a Michael Jordan book with an inscription from his father, and an old class ring. He sighed. What was he going to do? Was he even doing the right thing? Absentmindedly, he rubbed the skin underneath his watch and was suddenly hit with a memory. _Zack nervously walked into the study._

_"You wanted to see me, Dad?" he questioned. _

_"Yes. Now, I know I've been especially hard on you this week," Derek stated._ _ Zack kept his mouth shut, wondering where his father was going with the topic._ _"And I just wanna thank you for being patient," the man continued, taking off his watch. "You've always been __**so**__ good at keeping secrets, kiddo," he stated, placing the watch in Zack's hands._

_"No problem, Dad," Zack answered, putting the watch on. _With a sigh, Zack messed up his hair with his hands. Then, took off the watch and threw it in the pile. _I can't believe I was so stupid!_ he bitterly thought to himself. He had let his father bully him into keeping quiet. He had let him---**bribe** him. He had taken the things his father had offered him and had kept his mouth shut. He should've just told. His cell phone went off and he froze as he was hit with another memory.

_"Dad, I can't do this anymore. I __**won**__'__**t**__," Zack insisted._

_"Zacky---" Derek began._

_"No! This is wrong!" Zack interrupted. "It's time that this stops. I can't let this continue," he added._

_"Zacky, you've been really good at keeping our secret, don't ruin this now. Your mother will be so hurt," Derek reminded him. Zack sighed. Dad was right. He couldn't hurt Mom._

_"You're right. I'm sorry, Dad," Zack apologized. _

_"That's okay, kiddo. I know it's been hard on you," Derek said. Then, "Now go check your room. I gotta surprise for you on your bed." Zack quickly ran out of the den and into his room. To his surprise, there was a white cellular phone lying on the bed._

_"Oh, wow," he breathed. _ The phone rang again. He went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Zack," his girlfriend greeted.

"Hey, Kell," Zack grinned. "Why you calling me on my phone?" he wondered.

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up," Kelly answered.

"I'm, uh, I'm okay. I'm just, uh---doing some cleaning," Zack said.

"Zack, um, Slater and the others---they figured out what happened to you," Kelly stated. Zack inhaled sharply. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Now everyone knew.


	12. Cleansing Burn

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Anne Maxwell: Yeah, it is. He will eventually, that's right.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Yeah. Hope this is soon enough. Hey, **there**'**s** an idea. Eighth grade cheer camp! Lol. People underestimate the value of a good ramble. Of course.

Tonee Alto: What, you thought he'd go the whole thing without talking to his friends about this? I'm glad you feel that way, but it's not as often as you think. Glad you like.

Supergirl3684: Yeah.

Windyfontaine: Yep. **There**'**s** an idea, thanks. Yep. Hope this longer, and I hope yours does too.

Snfan: Thanks. Glad you liked. No prob. Okey-doke.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. Thanks to Snfan for the ideas on Mr. Morris' bribes. Another ref to "Beauty And The Screech" as well as a ref to "No Hope With Dope". I only own the plot. Credit for the fireplace scene goes to Windyfontaine.

Zack silently sank to the floor.

"Zack?" Kelly questioned.

"How?" Zack asked hoarsely.

"Slater figured it out. Apparently, he overheard something when you two went to the George Michael concert together," Kelly told him.

"Oh, man. I had thought he had heard something, but…I was hoping he had forgotten about it," Zack stated.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Kelly said. Zack blew out a breath.

"Let me guess: they all hate me now," he said.

"Zack, of course they don't hate you," his girlfriend said. Zack sighed.

"Kell, what am I gonna do? I mean…this is all so much. I just---I don't know," he said.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you," she apologized.

"You believe me and you're staying by me. That's enough," he told her. Just then, he heard a faint ring.

"Oh, sorry, Zack. Gotta go," Kelly apologized.

"Yeah, that's fine," Zack assured. Then, they hung up. He gave a groaning sigh. What was he going to do? He **loved** this phone. But like the car, watch, ring, and book, it had been a bribe. It had to go. He had to get rid of everything that reminded him of his father. But this was his **phone**! He blew out a breath stared at his phone. At Bayside, Kelly, Jessie, and the others were in class, but Kelly wasn't paying any attention. A hand on her shoulder broke the cheerleader out of her reverie.

"Worried about Zack?" Jessie questioned in a whisper.

"Yeah. I mean, you saw him at the hotline. He was so nervous," Kelly commented in the same tone.

"I know what you mean," Jessie agreed. The teacher came up to them and cleared his throat.

"Sorry," the girls sheepishly chorused. With a disapproving look at them, he continued. After class, they all went into the halls.

"Do you think I should call Zack again?" Kelly wondered.

"Why? Did he sound bad when you talked to him earlier?" Jessie questioned.

"Well, no. But…" Kelly's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm worried about him too," Jessie stated.

"Hey, relax, Kell. I'm sure Zack's fine," Slater said, as he, Lisa, and Screech came up.

"Slater's right. Zack's strong. He'll survive this," Lisa agreed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kelly agreed. "It's just…we've never really dealt with something like this before. I mean, the most intense thing we've ever dealt with was when we found out Johnny Dakota smoked pot," she continued.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Slater commented. They stared at each other.

"What I don't understand is why Mr. Morris would even **do** this to Zack," Lisa declared.

"Hey, why would anyone do it to anybody?" Slater pointed out.

"True. But why hide it from us?" Lisa wondered.

"I think he was afraid that we'd turn on him," Kelly told them.

"But he's our friend! He knows we'd never give up on him!" Screech protested.

"Well, Kelly and I were with Zack when he gave his statement to the police, and I think his father may have been messing with his head," Jessie chimed in.

"How do you mean?" Slater wondered.

"Just some stuff that he said. I'm not allowed to go into details," Jessie answered.

"Oh, 'cause of the privacy issues at the hotline?" Slater surmised. Jessie nodded. "All right. That's cool," he accepted. The warning bell rang and they went their separate ways. After school, instead of going to the Max, they all went to Zack's house. To their surprise, they found Zack kneeling in front of a fire, and stoking it.

"Hey, uh, Preppy, it's kinda warm for a fire, don'tcha think?" Slater questioned in confusion.

"I'm just gettin' rid of some stuff," Zack answered, not even looking at them.

"Like what?" Kelly asked, kneeling beside him.

"My toy racecar, my Michael Jordan book, and his class ring. Mom gave me permission," Zack answered.

"Wait…you're burning a Michael Jordan book. Are you nuts?" Slater asked.

"I was nuts for taking it in the first place," Zack said bitterly. Kelly was the first to understand the meaning behind the words.

"Oh…I see. He gave them to you to keep you quiet," she realized.

"Yeah. 'Our little secret'," he quoted thickly.

"So…what else of his can we help you burn?" Kelly queried.

"There's a box of stuff he gave me…right by my door," Zack told her.

"I'll get it," Slater offered. Then, ran up to the room. He found the box, picked it up, and then came back down. "Geez, Preppy, you've been busy," he noted.

"What can I say? I had nothing else to do," the boy shrugged. Kelly patted his shoulder sympathetically. Slater dug through the box.

"Hey, some of this stuff is pretty cool," he noted.

"Then **you** take it. I don't need it," Zack said.

"No way, Preppy. It was used against you, it's kindling," Slater declared. Zack smiled briefly. Then, he and the others continued to put the items into the fireplace. Finally, they had a great amount and Zack closed the door.

"Burn, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn!" they all shouted. As the things Mr. Morris had used to keep Zack quiet melted in the fire, the boy leaned into his girlfriend, who wrapped him into a hug. He put his hands on her arms, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	13. Final Break

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Bouncerok: Okey-doke.

Taylor: Okay. Thanks.

Supernatural16: Thanks. Here's more.

Aglowingstar: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Foxee-chik: Yep. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. Okey-doke.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Lol, glad you like. Glad you think so. I thought it fit his personality. We'll see. Thanks. You too.

Anne Maxwell: Thanks. Yep. Yeah, he does.

Tonee Alto: I take it you like. Thanks.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Yeah. Thanks. Glad you think so.

Snfan: Glad you like. Thank you. Thank you.

Supergirl3684: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I only own the plot. Oh, and please read Elm Street Interludes. All the one-shots are pretty much a prologue for the next story I'm writing. I can't quite remember what kind of car Slater has, so I apologize for the inaccuracy. I'm not sure how jail visits run, so again, I apologize for the inaccuracy.

Two days later, Zack found himself pacing in the kitchen. Over the last couple of days, he had been cleaning out his room, tossing and burning anything his father had given him. Now the only things left were his watch and his phone. But he wasn't sure if he could do it. Could he really go face his father like this? All of a sudden, the phone rang! With a startled yelp, the boy jumped.

"Oh, geez. Take a breath Zack," he chided himself. The phone rang again and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey, Preppie," Slater greeted.

"Oh, hey, Slater," Zack acknowledged, a smile coming to his face.

"What are you up to today?" Slater wondered.

"Not much. I was just thinkin' 'bout goin' over to the jail to see my father," Zack answered. There was such a long silence that Zack thought the connection had been lost.

"Slater?" Zack queried.

"Preppie, why do you wanna go see him?" Slater questioned.

"I **don**'**t** want to see him Slater, but there's somethin' I gotta do in person," Zack answered.

"You need some support?" Slater offered.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Zack agreed.

"I'll be there in a few," Slater told him. They hung up. A few minutes later, he heard an engine coming up the drive. Zack grabbed the phone and the watch and went outside. He then got into Slater's red 1966 Mustang Convertible.

"You ready?" Slater questioned.

"Yeah," Zack answered, putting on his seatbelt. As he drove off, Slater glanced at his friend, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Preppie, why are you torturing yourself like this?" he wondered.

"I told you Slater, there's somethin' I gotta do," was the response.

"Does it have anything to do with your watch and phone?" came the next question.

"Yeah," Zack replied shortly. Then, he pursed his lips and refused to say anything else. Within moments, they arrived at the jail. Zack blew out a breath. All of a sudden, he wasn't too sure about this.

"We could just leave," Slater offered.

"No. I--I gotta do this," Zack told him. He unbuckled his belt, grabbed the watch and phone, and then got out of the car. Slater quickly followed him.

"Can I help you?" the desk clerk questioned.

"Zack Morris here to see Derek Morris," Zack announced. The man blinked in confusion.

"Wait--you **want** to see him?" he questioned.

"There's something I need to take care of," Zack told him.

"And him?" the clerk wondered.

"Moral support," Zack answered.

"Sign in," the man told them. They did so. After a quick frisk to make sure they weren't carrying anything, they were led to a cell by a guard.

"Could we have some privacy?" Zack requested.

"You sure? I know what he's in for," the guard stated.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks though," Zack answered.

"I'll give you five minutes," the guard promised.

"Won't even take that," Zack assured. The man left.

"Zacky--" Derek grinned.

"Shut up. I'm only here to return a couple of things," Zack interrupted. With that, he threw the watch into the cell. Surprised, the man bent down and picked it up.

"Zacky, I gave this to you," he told him.

"It's **Zack**. How 'bout you get it right?" his son bit off. He turned to go. Then, as if he realized something, he turned back around. "Oh. I almost forgot." With that, he threw the phone at the bars. The impact caused the phone to rattle and break.

"You don't own me. Not anymore," he quietly told his father. Then, he and Slater walked out.


	14. A New Start

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC. I know most trials generally run longer than a few months, but I didn't want to drag everything out. And I think I have Jessie's mother's occupation right. Sorry if I'm wrong.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Zack drummed his fingers on the desk. He just couldn't concentrate!

"Mr. Morris, while I'm aware that it's a beautiful day and that you'd rather be outside, would you kindly cease that incessant tapping?" the science teacher, Mr. Tuttle, requested.

"Sorry, Mr. Tuttle," Zack apologized. Kelly looked at her boyfriend sympathetically. She knew why he was so fidgety: he was waiting for the final verdict on his father. The courts had been pretty good in having him only come in when he was needed. The rest of the time he had been allowed to stay out of the trial. However, Derek Morris had tried everything in his power to get Zack to back off, including trying to give him a new watch and phone. Fortunately, Zack had remained strong. Finally, the bell rang. With a sigh of relief, Zack stood up, gathered his stuff, and walked out of the class.

"Hey, you all right, Preppie?" Slater asked.

"They were supposed to come up with a verdict today. They haven't called yet. What's taking them so long?" Zack wondered nervously.

"Zack, my mom's a lawyer, and she says that this type of thing can take hours," Jessie reminded him.

"I just want it over and done with. I'm sick of wondering," Zack admitted.

"Hey, I don't blame you, man," Slater said. Zack blew out a breath. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. How long would he have to wait? Just then, the warning bell for the next class rang.

"Whoops. Gotta go," Kelly said. Once again, they all went their separate ways. After school, they all met at the Max. Presently, Max, the manager, came out.

"Hey, Max," they all greeted.

"Hi, kids," he greeted.

"Haven't seen you for a while. Where've you been?" Slater wondered.

"I was feeling a little stressed, so I took some time off," Max answered.

"Well, we're glad you're back," Kelly grinned.

"I'm glad to be back," Max told them. "So, what'll be?" he questioned. Everyone but Zack ordered something.

"What about you, Zack?" Max queried.

"Just a regular Coke. I'm too nervous to eat," Zack answered.

"Is something wrong, Zack?" Max questioned.

"No. It's nothing," Zack replied.

"Okay. I'll be back in a flash," Max promised. Zack drummed his fingers on the table, and the others stared at him, wondering what they could do to quell his nervousness. Kelly stood up and went over to the jukebox.

"What is she doing?" Lisa whispered. Everyone shrugged. A few minutes later, they heard soft music.

"A-12," Jessie murmured. Kelly came back to the table.

"Zack, will you dance with me?" she requested.

"Sure," Zack agreed, wondering what she was up to. He got up and joined her. They swayed to the music.

"Kell, what exactly are you doing?" Zack wondered.

"Being a distraction," Kelly replied. "You're a nervous wreck, and you need something else to focus on," she continued on. He smiled at her. What would he do without her?

"I have to admit, you're a good distraction," Zack said. Kelly tilted her head upward and Zack bent down. As they kissed, she caressed his cheek. His eyes clouded, and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean--" Kelly began to apologize.

"No, it's--it's fine. We'll just have to figure out a safety word," Zack interrupted.

"But what?" Kelly wondered.

"I don't know," Zack answered. They kissed again. Unable to help herself, Kelly leaned into Zack more. Once again, he pulled away.

"Bayside! We'll say Bayside," he hurriedly decided.

"Zack, I'm sorry. I'm trying to distract you, not make you remember," she apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You **are** distracting me," he assured her. They kissed again. She melted into him, and this time, he didn't pull away. _Mmmm…Kelly_, he thought to himself. He was so lucky to have such a cool girlfriend. He was so intent on his girlfriend, that he didn't notice when a blonde woman came in until he heard the sound of a clearing thought. Surprised, the two pulled apart and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Mom," Zack said in surprise. "Um, what are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Looking for you," Melanie responded.

"What do you mean?" Zack questioned. Seeing their friend's worried look, the others came up.

"What's going on?" Slater asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Kelly answered.

"I got a call from Officer Wilder," Melanie told them.

"Did they reach a verdict?" Zack asked anxiously.

"Yes," Melanie told said.

"And?" Zack pressed.

"He was found guilty. He's going away for a long time, honey," Melanie assured her son. Zack's muscles constricted, and he swallowed emotionally.

"Zack, that's great," Kelly told him, putting a hand on his arm. Then, he flung himself into her arms, nearly knocking her down. Shaking of his shoulders told the others that he had begun to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, Preppie. We gotcha," Slater assured roughly. One-by-one, his friends, and then finally his mother, wrapped the boy into a hug.

If you or someone you know has been sexually assaulted, contact RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).

THE END


End file.
